Dédoublement de personnalité
by miss serpentard
Summary: Partout où il a du bien il y a du mal, l’un est indissociable de l’autre. Tout comme l’amour ne peux existait sans la haine. Et si Harry était divisait en deux ainsi que ses sentiment en même temps ? slash.
1. chapitre 1

__

Eh oui, me revoilà avec une nouvel fic ! Vu que je suis en vacance j'en profite c'est normal non ? (j'adore les vacances et je déteste l'école… je pense pas être la seul)

Je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont lu mon autre fic "jusqu'où le désir peut-il amener" Les reviews qui vous m'avez laissé pour le dernier chapitre m'ont vraiment touché, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs ^__^. Donc je tenais à vous remercier au cas où vous veniez faire un tour par cette fic aussi (on sait jamais ).

En fait cette fics est un défi que j'avais lancé dans "13 défis" (qui avait fini à 34 défi je crois) Que j'ai décidez de relevez moi-même. Je vous préviens tout de suite j'ai quelque idée mais rien de vraiment précis. Je trouve le sujet assez difficile mais j'ai comme même décidé de le faire, comme pour me prouvez à moi-même que je peux le faire.

****

Défi de base : Je ne vais pas vous le dire maintenant, plus tard quand la fics sera un peu plus avancer. Peut être 2-3 chapitre.

****

Disclamer : les personnage ne sont pas à moi, et vu que c'est un de mes propres défi l'idée est de moi(c'est déjà ça, non ? )

****

Rated : A mon avis elle sera assez violente, il y aura du slash sur. Sûrement du sang et peut être un peu de sexe mais le dernier c'est moins sur. Enfin la fics c'est R ça c'est pratiquement sur. 

Donc voilà que l'histoire commence…

____________________________

- Harry dépêches-toi ! On est déjà en retard ! Et tu sais comment est Rogue lorsque l'on arrive ne serait-ce qu'une seconde après la sonnerie ! Retentit la voix d'Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Allez-y ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite, répondit Harry du dortoir des garçons.

Harry entamait sa 7ème et dernière année de Poudlard et il commençait par un double cours de potions avec ce cher professeur Rogue qu'il adorait tant. Il avait déjà 10 minutes de retard.

-Rogue va me tuer ! Rien de tel pour commençait l'année… y a plus qu'a espéré que je serais me contrôler et que je ne l'enverrais pas à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- C'est pourtant tout ce que mérite les traîtres, lui répondit le miroir.

Harry jeta un regard noir à son miroir et commença à avancer dans la direction des cachots. Harry depuis le début de sa 5ème année connaissait des sauts d'humeurs pendant lesquelles il avait tendance à faire voler en éclat tout ce qui lui passait sous la main ou envoyait contre un mur la personne qui l'avait énervé. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry c'est qu'avec le temps ses crises, comme il avait pris l'habitude de les appeler, étaient de plus en plus violente et il était persuadé qu'elle était due à la monté en puissance de Voldemort, qui était revenu plus terrifiant que jamais. Mais quant il avait émis cette hypothèse à Dumbledore, le directeur s'était contenté de lui répondre que c'était fort probable mais qu'on ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il fallait juste se contenter de laisser faire le temps. Mais Harry était vraiment inquiet, inquiet des pensées qui lui traversé l'esprit mais dont il était persuader qu'elles ne lui appartenaient pas, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait faire sur un coup de tête. Pendant les vacances d'été de l'année dernière des mangemorts avait attaqué Privet Drive pour mettre la main sur Harry, et pensant le rendre triste en faisant ça, avait torturé les Dursley sous ses yeux pour ensuite les tuer. Il avait été apeuré de remarqué que les Dursley ne lui manquaient pas mais surtout horrifier parce qu'il avait AIME voir sa famille se faire torturer ! Il avait beau essayé de se convaincre que s'était horrible, inhumains, affreux et tout ce qui s'en suit, mais il sentait qu'une partit de lui avait apprécié le "spectacle". D'ailleurs Voldemort qui était arrivé pendant la séance de torture avait dû le remarquer car ils étaient repartit sans touchait à un seul de ses cheveux et le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait même gratifié d'un sourire.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte du cachot qu'il avait atteint. Il se prépara mentalement à devoir se contenir face à une avalanche d'insulte qui dévalerait bientôt sur lui. Une foi qu'il se sentit prêt il poussa la porte.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard professeur.

- Oh ! Il faut que je vous excuse Potter. Et pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je vous excuserai, l'accueillit Rogue de son ton doucereux.

C'était mauvais signe, Harry aurait préféré qu'il lui crie dessus tout de suite. Quand Rogue utilisait ce ton c'était pour faire encore plus mal au moment où il s'énerverait vraiment, Harry était particulièrement bien placé pour le savoir. Il jugea donc préférable de se soumettre pour ne pas risquer de faire exploser tous les cachots.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de m'excusez, professeur.

- C'est exacte Potter ! Allez à votre place et je retire 30 points à Gryffondor ! Grogna Rogue apparemment déçu de la réaction peu combative de Harry.

- 30 points ! Pour un simple retard de quelque minute ! Mais c'est injuste ! Protesta l'élève concerner.

- Quelques minutes Potter ! Vous avez prés de une demi-heure de retard ! 30 points pour 30 minutes ça c'est toujours passé comme ça Potter !

- Je… je suis désolé professeur… je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard.

Il avait tellement était perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure. Ces crises occupaient vraiment trop son esprit.

- Vous commencez bien l'année Potter ! Un retard dés le premier jour, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez passé l'été à Poudlard que tout vous est dû. Apparemment vous n'avez pas changé, j'avais espéré qu'avec le temps vous vous arrangerez mais c'est évident que je me suis trompé…

Harry avait rejoint sa place et gardé sa tête baissée pour rester calme, mais si Rogue continuer plus longtemps il ne tiendrait pas : Ses mains avaient commençait à trembler.

- … Pour votre insolence de tout à l'heure vous aurez une retenu demain soirs. 

Ouf ! Rogue n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le pousser à bout aujourd'hui.

-Bien continuez vos potions où vous l'avez arrêté avant que Mr Potter ne nous interrompe.

*******

Le trio se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour aller manger, il venait de quitter les sombres cachot de Rogue où le cours s'était passé sans incident et Harry pouvait enfin se relaxer.

- Eh Potter ! Cria soudain une voix traînante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

- Y a Rogue qui veut te voir… pour ta retenu, ajouta-t-il. 

Il avait un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres mais qui ne déplaisait pas à Harry… NON ! Il détestait ce sourire ! Du moins le Harry normal le détestait mais le Harry qui ressortait une foi de temps en temps avait l'air de l'adorer et pas que celui de Malefoy ! Celui de plein d'autres garçons, pas que Harry soit homophobe, mais il était persuadé de préféré les filles, mais ces derniers temps… en fait aussi depuis le début de sa 5ème années Harry, c'était pris à regarder des garçons et pas n'importe lesquelles en plus : Toujours les plus moqueurs, les plus bagarreurs, les plus forte têtes mais surtout, et c'est ce qui effrayait le plus Harry, les plus sombres et manipulateur comme Malefoy junior ET SENIOR, Rogue et… Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort. En fait le dernier il en était venu à penser que c'était de l'admirations… et l'idée d'admirer Voldemort n'avait rien d'enchantant pour Harry… au contraire.

- Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? Demanda poliment Harry à Rogue qui se tenait à son bureau avec un sourire victorieux accrochait à ses lèvres.

- C'est exacte Potter ! Vous ferez votre retenue ce soir avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite.

- Mais professeur, vous savez que la forêt m'est interdite encore qu'aux autres élèves à cause des possibilités d'attaque de mangemorts !

- Ca Potter ce n'est pas mon problème, lui répondit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Harry commençait à sentir qu'il perdait le contrôle de soit donc il jugea préférable de ne pas cherchait à discuter et sortit des cachots avec un simple " au revoir professeur". Retournait dans la forêt interdite, il n'y était pas entrer complètement depuis sa 2ème année et n'avait pas vraiment envie de renouveler l'expérience, mais apparemment Rogue ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… un très mauvais pressentiment. 

___________________

__

Premier chapitre fini !! Bon il ne se passe pas encore grand chose, mais on voit déjà le problème d'Harry qui est plutôt de taille.

Alors vous avez aimé ? J'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe ? (j'ai fait attentions, je vous promet que j'ai fait attention) Enfin un petit (ou long pas de problème ^__^) reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir pour conseil, remarque etc… 


	2. chapitre 2

__

Le chapitre 2 est arrivé !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'autre, voir même plus ^__^. 

Merci, merci beaucoup à tout les lecteur qui laisse des reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ca encourage vraiment pour écrire la suite de la fic :

****

Lilas O'Connor : Mister Dark Potter… j'aime bien comme surnoms même si Miss serais mieux vu que je suis une fille ^__^ Mais c'est vrai qu'il me convient assez bien (tout mes surnoms sont comme ça :miss serpentard, Lise Malefoy…) . Merci beaucoup pour tes compliment ça me touche vraiment beaucoup et c'est pas grave que t'es pas laissé de reviews pour l'autre fic, tu me dis que tu l'as lu et rien que ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Si tu me fais confiance pour la suite j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Merci encore.

****

Wynzar : Si j'ai bien compris tu veux que je continu… pas de problème voilà la suite ^__^. Merci pour ta (ou ton je sais jamais) review

****

Elava : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^___^. Et toi c'est pour quand la suite de ta traductions ? J'ai envies de savoir la suite moi ! Mais ça me fais vraiment plaisir que tu te donne la peine de lire toute mes fics merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

****

Anolis : J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fais attendre et pour se qui est de la rendre un peu plus hard ça devrait pas tarder, dés le prochain chapitre normalement. J'espère que j'y arriverais c'est la première foi que je me lance dans quelque chose de comme ça ~__~.

****

Lyrashin : Merci beaucoup et je répond à tes questions avec plaisir… enfin dans la mesure du possible. La suite ba c'est maintenant ^__^. Avec qui va finir Harry ? Mmh tu sauras plus tard (tu risque d'être surpris) Moi j'ai plutôt appris avec le terme slash, yaoi je l'utilise pratiquement pas, pour ne pas dire jamais. T'aimes pas Rogue ? Il est bien pourtant, Non ? J'avoue moi c'est plutôt Voldemort mon persos préféré (de très très loin en fait) Et Dumbledore… non j'l'aime pas trop d'ailleurs ça risque de se voir dans cette fic. Enfin merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère avoir bien répondu à tes questions. 

__

En fait cette fics est un défi que j'avais lancé dans "13 défis" (qui avait fini à 34 défi je crois) Que j'ai décidez de relevez moi-même. Les idée sont un peu plus clair pour ce que je vais faire mais j'hésite encore sur certaine chose… mais ça avance !

****

Défi de base : Je ne vais pas vous le dire maintenant, normalement au prochain chapitre le défi sera marqué ici.

****

Disclamer : les personnage ne sont pas à moi, et vu que c'est un de mes propres défi l'idée est de moi(c'est déjà ça, non ? )

****

Rated : Maintenant c'est sûr elle sera violente. Il y aura du slash et du sang. Donc je peux mettre R sans trop de risque. Le language aussi risque d'être heu… plutôt vulgaire par moment.

Donc voilà que l'histoire commence…

_______________________

- Je crois que c'est la pire journée que j'ai jamais passé à Poudlard ! Se plaignit Harry.

- Dis pas ça Harry ! Moi je peux t'assurer que tu en as eu des pire que celle-la. Se moqua Ron

- On commence par double cours de potions pour que je récolter une retenu dés le premier jour que je suis obligé de faire le soir même et en plus dans la forêt interdite ! Au déjeuné Malefoy à l'excellente idée de me faire un croche pied, je m'étale au milieu de la grande et je n'ai même pas l'idée de faire un crise pour le tué se fils de pute…

Harry s'arrêta en se rendant compte de se qu'il avait dit. Il perdait vraiment trop souvent le contrôle de soi même, bien sur il détestait Malefoy mais pas au point de le tuer.

- Désoler Ron.

- C'est pas grave Harry je commence à être habitué. Tu disais ?

Le désinvolture avec laquelle Ron traitait ses crise énervait Harry et plus d'une foi il avait faillit s'en prendre à lui. 

- Je disais qu'en plus on finissait la journée par un double cours de divinations. La torture ! 

Harry avait réussi à cachait, une foi de plus, la colère qui risquait de s'échapper à chaque foi que le sujet de ses crises étaient abordé avec Ron.

- Je me demande se qu'on va "étudié" cette année. 

Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers la tour nord pour leur premier cours divination après avoir quitter Hermione. Pour ajouter à la torture quotidienne que vivait Harry depuis le début de sa 5ème année, la perpétuelle angoisse de perdre le contrôle de soi et de tué quelqu'un, les cours de divinations était devenu insupportable... enfin encore plus qu'avant. Avant Trelawnée lui annonçait sa mort imminente et Harry avait fini par s'y habituer, mais maintenant elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que sa plus grande peur arriverait bientôt et même pire que se qu'il imaginait. Bien sûr il savait que son professeur avait tendance à raconter n'importe quoi, mais son inquiétude à cause de ses crises le mettait à rude épreuve et que l'autre vielle folle lui dise que se qu'il craignait le plus allait arriver ne l'aidait pas du tout. 

- A toi l'honneur, dit Ron en lui faisant signe de passé devant.

Harry monta l'échelle qui menait a la salle de divination suivit de prés par Ron et repoussa avec violence l'envies de lui donner un coup de pied en pleine tête pour le traiter comme une fille à le faire passer devant ainsi. L'air de la "salle de cours" était aussi étouffante que les autres années, avec sa température bien trop élevée pour la saison à cause de la fournaise qu'il y avait dans la cheminée, des rideau de mauvais goût qui recouvraient des fenêtres jamais ouverte et pour couronner le tout une vieille chouette avec de grosse lunette dont le passe temps préféré était de dire à ses élèves la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre.

- Bonjour et bienvenu pour une nouvelle année. Lors de votre 5ème année de divination nous allons principalement étudier les miroirs.

Les miroirs… Harry sentait qu'il allait encore faire de longue sieste pendant ces cours là. Alors qu'il s'installait pour pouvoir avoir une chance de dormir, il reçu un coup de coude de la part de Ron (et il dut contenir l'envie de lui collé son poing dans la figure) qui lui montra d'un signe de tête Trelawnée. Elle le fixait avec intensité comme à chaque foi qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sortir une de ses grande phrase dont plus personne ne croyait un mot à part Parvati et Lavande… et Harry.

- Mr Potter je pense que vous devriez vous montrez plus attentif car cette leçon vous concerne directement.

Ce n'était pas la journée la plus calme que Harry est passée à Poudlard depuis le début de sa scolarité dans cette école, et qui dit journée agité dit saut d'humeur plus prompt à se manifester, et là Harry craquait il le sentait : il allait explosait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Même si en apparence il était encore calme intérieurement il bouillonnait, donc pour encore essayer de sauver la situations il se contenta de répondre en faisant tout pour contrôler les tremblement de sa voix :

- Et en quoi me concerne-t-elle plus que les autres ?

Trelawnée qui ne semblé pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans sont état normal donna la réponse sur le ton des gens qui énonce de grande vérité :

- Les miroirs ne reflète pas seulement l'image d'une personne, mais aussi, chez les sorcier schizophrène, l'autre parti eux-mêmes qui se manifeste parfois en leur répondant à travers les miroirs.

Il y eut à ce moment un déclic dans la tête d'Harry, ça lui était arrivé très souvent que son miroirs lui réponde mais il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Que Trelawnée est peut être raison ne fit que renforçait la haine dans laquelle il se trouvait déjà :

-Vous insinuez que je suis schizophrène ? 

Cette foi il n'avait pas réussit à empêcher les tremblement de sa voix et le professeur, ainsi que les élèves, comprirent se qui se passait et Ron fit se qu'ils avaient mis en place dans ces cas là : il stupéfia Harry avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. 

__________________

__

Fini !! Je sais j'avais prévu d'allait un peu plus loin mais je trouvait que coupé le chapitre là était mieux… Non ? … je vous promets que le chapitre 3 arrivera vite. Par contre vous ne connaîtrez pas le défi dans le prochain chapitre comme je l'avais dit mais dans celui d'après. Les chapitre devrait être plus long aussi après.

J'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de vos espérances (si vous en aviez ~__~) Vous pouvez toujours me mettre un ch'tit reviews pour me le dire ^__^. 


	3. chapitre 3

__

Chapitre 3 !! C'est la fin qui était prévu pour le chapitre 2 donc la voilà arrivée en espérant ne pas avoir été trop long.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ça fait vraiment super plaisir donc merci beaucoup à :

****

Myamora Malefoy : "Comment rendre Harry cool pour ce demandez à miss serpentard" Ca fait super plaisir de lire ça merci beaucoup ^__^ ! Et pour le slash Harry/Draco ne t'inquiète pas, c'est possible qu'il y ait quelque allusion mais moi aussi je trouve qui en a trop. Et pour le sang et le sexe ça va arriver normalement au prochain chapitre. Enfin merci encore ^__^.

****

nono : Merci beaucoup ^__^. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite.

****

Chari : merci, mais l'idée principal de la fic n'est pas encore là alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre qui démarre pour de bon la fics. 

****

Wynzar : Voilà la suite et ne t'inquiète pas tu ne seras pas privée de lecture ^__^. En tout cas j'ai été très touchée par l'enthousiasme de TA reviews merci ^__^. 

En fait cette fic est un défi que j'avais lancé dans "13 défis" (qui avait fini à 34 défis je crois) Que j'ai décidez de relevez moi-même. Les idées sont un peu plus claires pour ce que je vais faire mais j'hésite encore sur certaine chose… mais ça avance !

****

Défi de base : Je ne vais pas vous le dire maintenant, normalement au prochain chapitre le défi sera marqué ici.

****

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et vu que c'est un de mes propres défis l'idée est de moi(c'est déjà ça, non ? )

****

Rated : Maintenant c'est sûr elle sera violente. Il y aura du slash et du sang. Donc je peux mettre R sans trop de risque. Le langage aussi risque d'être heu… plutôt vulgaire par moment.

Donc voilà que l'histoire commence…

_______________________

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie comme à chaque foi qu'on avait réussit à le stupéfixer avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Il lui fallut quelque seconde avant de se souvenir pourquoi il était là. Une foi toutes ses idées remise en place, il eut envie de tabasser Ron pour avoir oser lever sa baguette magique sur lui. Il commençait déjà à sortir du lit pour aller le voir quand il se rappela que c'était son meilleur ami.

- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il se recoucha et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il devenait vraiment incontrôlable, dés qu'il était un peu sur les nerfs à cause d'une journée difficile ou un peu plus fatigué qu'a la normal toute la violence et la haine qu'il avait en lui, ressortait pour frapper au hasard et tout à l'heure ça avait faillit être son meilleur ami. Le regard de Harry dévia sur la table de chevet et il vit un miroir ce qui le fit inévitablement penser à ce qu'avait dit Trelawnée tout à l'heure :

"Les miroirs ne reflètent pas seulement l'image d'une personne, mais aussi, chez les sorciers schizophrènes, l'autre parti eux-mêmes qui se manifeste parfois en leur répondant à travers les miroirs." Avait-elle dit.

Combien de foi avait-il parlé avec son miroir ? Combien de foi lui avait-il répondu ? Combien de foi avait-il été à l'origine de ses crises ?

- Je serais schizophrène ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Non tu ne l'es pas, fit une voix.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Je ne vous avais pas vu arrivé.

- Oui c'est une habitude que tu as prise de ne pas me voir arriver, plaisanta le vieil homme.

Mais Harry lui n'avait pas envie de plaisanter et Dumbledore dut s'en rendre compte car il reprit vite son aire grave et dit :

- Tu n'es pas schizophrène Harry. Tu sais que tu es intimement lié avec Voldemort.

Oh oui ! Ca il le savait bien ! Même si le sorcier le laissait tranquille depuis les fameuses vacances d'été, il ne l'avait pas oublié, ça lui arrivait encore de voir certaine de ces attaques dans ces rêves. Mais, et ça aussi ça lui faisait peur, il ne rêvait pas de Voldemort QUE quand il attaquait des moldus ou autre chose ! Mais aussi dans des rêves beaucoup plus… intime, et Voldemort n'était pas le seul qui apparaissait dans ce genre de rêve.

- Eh bien il est possible qu'avec le lien que tu possède avec lui, une foi de temps en temps la haine qui le pousse à agir se transmettent en toi. Continua le directeur.

C'était possible mais Harry n'y croyait pas ? Il était persuadé qu'il y avait une autre raison. Et même si celle-là était déjà inquiétante, Harry était persuadé que la véritable raison l'était encore plus.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'accord avec moi Harry, remarqua Dumbledore.

- Bien sur que si professeur ! C'est sûrement ça, ça doit être à cause du seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il mentait à Dumbledore ? Et depuis quand il appelait Voldemort le seigneur des ténèbres ! Le directeur allait sûrement s'en apercevoir, il savait toujours quand on lui mentait. Mais le directeur n'eu l'air de s'apercevoir de rien et lui fit même un sourire.

-Il faut que tu manges, je crois que tu as une retenue avec Hagrid ce soir.

Harry baissa la tête et pris le plateau que lui tendait Dumbledore, essayant de ne pas écoutait la petite voix qui lui disait de faire mangeait le plateau et son contenu au directeur pour lui rappelait qu'il avait une retenue.

******* 

Rusard accompagnait Harry jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid pour sa retenue. Le trajet se faisait en silence, il y avait comme même quelque avantage aux crises dont était sujet Harry, aussi insignifiant soit-il par rapport aux inconvénients mais tout de même pas négligeable : Ses capacités magiques avaient considérablement augmenté et les esprits les plus faibles avait peur de Harry, même s'il refusait de le montrer, et il aimait la sensation que les gens ne pouvaient garder leurs yeux dans son regard plus de quelque seconde… Non ! Il n'aimait pas ça… enfin toujours le même problème une partis de lui aimait ça, ce Harry pensait que la seule façon de se faire respectait était que les gens est peur de vous, mais pas le Harry dans son états normal, si on pouvait encore l'appelait comme ça étant donné que l'autre partit prenait de plus en plus souvent possessions de lui et finirait sûrement par un jour totalement avoir le contrôle de son corps.

- Passé une bonne nuit Potter ! Se moqua Rusard.

Ils étaient arrivés à la cabane et Hagrid l'attendait avec son arbalète pour aller dans la forêt. Rusard était déjà reparti dans la direction du château, il était rare de voir traîner le concierge prés de la forêt, les attaque étant bien plus facile et dans sa conditions de cracmol ce n'était peut être pas très prudent de rester aussi à découvert.

- Il faut qu'on y aille Harry, on va passer une long nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Depuis quelque temps les animaux de la forêt sont plus agités que la normal. C'est le signe qu'il y a du mouvement dans le fond de la forêt : il faut que l'on aille voir.

Harry n'aimait pas cette idée, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de retournée dans la forêt mais en plus devoir s'y enfoncer et sûrement quittait les sentier était encore pire. Il marchèrent prés de trois heures sans rien voir : Pas un animal, pas un mouvement, pas un son. Harry voyait sur le visage de Hagrid qu'il était inquiet, lui aussi l'était, il connaissait suffisamment la forêt interdite pour savoir que rien entendre n'était pas normal.

-Reste bien prés de moi Harry, le prévint Hagrid.

Cette foi Harry fut sur d'avoir entendu perçait de la peur dans la voix d'Hagrid. Ils marchèrent encore quelque temps, pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la forêt, dans le silence le plus total. Quand soudain ils entendirent des éclats de voix : Des voix d'homme qui lançait des incantations suivit de prés par des éclairs qu'ils voyaient perçait à travers les arbres. Hagrid attrapa Harry par le bras et se cacha avec lui derrière un buisson à quelques dizaine de mètres des voix et des sortilèges.

-Des mangemorts ! Souffla Hagrid, viens il faut s'en aller ! Faut prévenir Dumbledore !

Ils retournèrent et…

- _Stupéfix !_

*******

- Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul des ses cheveux. Rugit une voix forte et grave pleine de menace.

Où était-il ? Que s'était -il passé ?

- Rubeus voyons que penses-tu faire ? Siffla une autre voix, celle-ci était froide et moqueuse, qui n'était pas inconnue à Harry.

Mais comment Voldemort serait-il arrivé jusqu'à Poudlard ? Et c'est là que Harry se rappela de tout : Sa retenu avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, l'absence total d'animaux et de son, les mangemorts et enfin les sortilèges stupéfix qui fondait sur eux avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. Il essaya de bougeait mais se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. 

- Tu es enfin réveillé Harry, siffla Voldemort.

Harry sentit une vague de peur l'envahir, mais aussi, à sa plus grande horreur, de l'admiration pour l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Le terme homme pour la chose qu'il avait vu renaître en fin de 4ème année serait peut être un bien grand mot. Mais depuis sa renaissance le physique du seigneur des ténèbres s'était arrangé, bien sur il avait toujours une parti de l'anatomie du serpent, mais en même temps Harry… enfin le Harry pas normal, lui trouvait un certain charme… au point de fantasmer sur lui la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Cria Harry mais pas aussi fort qu'il aurait voulu.

- Mais je suis là pour toi Harry, répondit Voldemort. 

Il s'approchait dangereusement prés de Harry, si bien que son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'a quelque centimètre de celui d'Harry.

- Je suis venu te soulagé de tout le stress que tu subit depuis mon retour, murmura-t-il. 

- Je n'ai pas de stress !

Il avait voulu crié mais à son horreur il avait juste chuchoté. Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit, il fit glisser sa main sur tout le coté du visage de Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver le contacte agréable, et il continua à murmurer :

-Menteur… ta détresse se voit sur ton visage, se lit dans tes yeux, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça seras bientôt finit.

Sa main avait continué à descendre et elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'intimité d'Harry. Une voix dans sa tête criait de lui dire de continuer mais il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même a temps :

- Arrêtez ! 

Sa voix était toujours un murmure qui était à peine audible tant sa respiration était rapide. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et y vit de l'envie, du désir… de l'avidité. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. 

- Mes disciples sont partis jouet avec Rubeus, répondit Voldemort à sa question muette, je t'ai pour moi tout seul.

Harry sentit la terreur s'emparer de lui mais aussi de l'excitation. Il n'allait comme même pas le…

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Ca aurait été un plaisir de m'amusé un peu avec toi Harry mais je n'ai pas le temps. Dit-il en s'éloignant. 

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement mais se sentis aussi déçu.

- Le vieux fou ne mettra pas longtemps à savoir que je suis dans la forêt interdite et je tiens absolument à réalisé ce pourquoi je suis venu, continua Voldemort.

-Qui est ? Demanda Harry qui avait repris un peu d'assurance maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais vu qu'apparemment tu n'as pas comprit je vais t'expliquait autrement. Je vais faire une sorte d'opérations sur toi pour que toute la partie "négative" que tu as en toi, autrement dit celle qui m'intéresse, s'en aille. Par contre ça risque d'être un peu douloureux.

- De toute manière tout est toujours douloureux avec vous !

Le seigneur des ténèbres le regarda droit dans les yeux, et Harry y revit cette lueur d'avidité qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et dit :

- Non, certain sorcier ont eu du plaisir avec moi.

Harry sursauta, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre Voldemort dire ça un jour.

- Et je pense que tu serais étonnait de savoir qui.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! S'empressa de dire Harry.

- De toute manière je ne te l'aurais pas dit… c'est prêt !

Voldemort revint près de Harry avec deux pierres d'un noir profond mais qui brillait d'une forte intensité et comme une pierre blanche émet une lueur blanche les deux pierres semblaient diffuser que de l'obscurité. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui fit prendre l'une des deux pierres, garda l'autre et avec la main libre qui lui restait pressa la cicatrice de Harry, qui se rendit compte qu'a ce moment qu'elle ne lui faisait pas mal ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Il prononça à voix basse une incantation que Harry ne comprit pas mais n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir : une douleur atroce se diffusait partout dans son corps, il criait à s'en déchirait les cordes vocales, Voldemort aussi souffrait : il le sentait. La douleur lui transperçait le corps de part en part, il avait l'impression de se divisait en deux comme si une partis de lui s'arrachaient de son enveloppe charnelle et de son esprit. Et la douleur stoppa… aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, elle était repartie. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Voldemort qui regardait quelque chose à ses pied avec un sourire victorieux accrochait aux lèvres, et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil Harry se retint de justesse de criait de nouveau : Allonger au sol, les yeux fermés, reposait son parfait jumeau à la différence que même dans son sommeil on pouvait sentir la haine qu'il ressentait, toute la colère qu'il possédait. 

_____________________ 

__

Fini !! Alors il était plus long celui-là et l'action va enfin commençait, même si c'était déjà le cas dans celui-là ^__^. 

j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me les donniez pour ce chapitre là (aussi)… un ch'tit review !


	4. chapitre 4

__

Le chapitre 4 est arrivé !! J'espère que vous ne l'aurez pas attendu trop longtemps, et surtout qu'il vous plaira autant que les autre vous ont plu.

Merci beaucoup pour tous les magnifiques reviews que je reçois, ça fait vraiment super plaisir et ça encourage vraiment pour continuer, donc merci beaucoup à :

****

Nono : 9 reviews d'un coup woua !! Merci même si t'as pas fait exprès ^__^ je suis pas obliger de te répondre 9 foi ? une foi suffit pour te dire merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment très touché par ton enthousiasme. Et je suis d'accord ce qui est arrivé à FF.Net pour les reviews c'était vraiment chiant enfin ça à l'air d'être réparer donc ça va ^__^. En tout cas merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour TES reviews elle m'ont vraiment beaucoup touché.

****

Moi : T'as pas trop attendu ? J'ai essayait de me dépêchait, pour pas faire attendre les lecteurs qui lisent ma fic (enfin le peu de lecteur qui lisent ma fic) Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry je l'aime pas trop c'est pour ça que dans toute mes fics Harry est légèrement…changé. Enfin sur ce point là tu risque de pas être déçu par son jumeau…enfin j'espère que tu seras pas déçu.

****

Wynzar : T'as raison les pronoms possessif on s'en fou un peu…beaucoup, surtout en anglais ^__^. Et puis c'est pas grave si tu te répète ça fait toujours plaisir, merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite de la fic parce que c'est juste après ce chapitre là que ça se complique ~__~, enfin merci encore (moi aussi je me répète T__T).

****

Linoa : merci beaucoup ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire ça et je ne savais pas que j'avais cette réputation, merci ^__^. Et je suis ravi que ça t'es plus et que tu n'es pas regrettais de venir lire, j'espère que je resterais à la hauteur de ce qu'on t'as dit alors et merci encore (je sais je me repète mais ça m'a fait tellement plaisir…enfin t'as comprit le principal ^__^.) 

Je voudrais aussi remercié les lecteurs qui laissent pas de reviews, parce que même si je sais pas que vous lisait ma fic vous faites un détour pour la lire et ça c'est super sympas. Même si je peux pas savoir si y en à ou pas, je tenais comme même à remercié ces lecteurs qui restent "anonymes". 

****

Défi de base : ça y est je peux le donner !! Je peux le donné !! **"Voldemort, en lançant l'Avada Kedavra sur Harry, aurait oublié une "parti" de lui en Harry et Voldemort étant de retour cette "partit" se manifeste de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à se séparer d'Harry sous la forme d'un jumeau." **Ce qu'il faut surtout en retenir c'est le jumeau maléfique.

****

Disclamer : les personnage, lieux et objet magique ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JKR. Ah si ! Le jumeaux d'Harry lui il est à moi et rien qu'a moi ! J'vais pouvoir en faire tout ce que je veux (y risque d'y avoir du dégâts ~__~) 

****

Rated : maintenant c'est absolument certain c'est R. Vous avez déjà eu un aperçus de ce que je fais de Voldemort dans le chapitre précédent… et ben ça va pas être le seul ^__^.

****

N/A : j'ai réfléchit un moment sur comment faire pour les point de vue et je pense que je ferais un sur deux: une foi Harry; une foi son jumeaux, et puis peut être une foi de temps en temps un autre.

Bon j'arrête de vous baratiner et place au chapitre 4 :

________________________

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois sans bouger pendant quelques minutes : Harry dans sa stupeur ne pouvait détaché son regard de l'autre adolescent qui rester allonger sur le sol, Voldemort aussi regardait dans la direction de son jumeau mais lui avait plus l'air de le contempler sans bouger comme on reste pendant des heures à regarder une œuvre d'art, quand à l'objet de toute cette fascination il était toujours allongé dans un sommeil remplie de haine et de colère. Ce fut Harry qui repris en premier ses esprits :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! 

Il fut surpris par le ton de sa voix : il était calme. En temps normal il aurait du se déchaîné sur Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres garda son regard sur le visage du jumeau encore quelque seconde et se tourna enfin vers Harry :

- Tu es vraiment lent, siffla-t-il, je te l'ai déjà expliqué 2 foi et tu n'as toujours pas comprit !

Il avait changer d'attitude entre avant l'incantation et maintenant, tout à l'heure Harry avait presque l'impression qu'il était gentil avec lui par rapport à d'habitude, mais maintenant il avait repris sa voix froide à glacé les volcans, et s'adressé à Harry avec son mépris habituelle. Il était persuadé que c'était l'arrivé de son jumeau qui lui avait fait changé d'attitude.

- Je t'ai retiré toute les partie négative que j'avais laissé en toi le 31 Octobre 1980 ! Et elles ont pris forme en ce jumeau que nous avons devant nous.

Sa voix c'était radoucie en parlant du jumeau, Harry lui avait envies de vomir.

- As-tu la moindre petite idée de se que ça veux dire, de toute l'étendu de se qui est arrivée ce soir ?

Harry ne pu que secouer la tête pour montrer son ignorance. Voldemort le regarda avec mépris et dit :

-Tu as devant toi la partis de toi qui aurait du aller à Serpentard, la partie de toi qui était heureuse que les dernière personne de ta famille meurt mais surtout la partie de toi que tu essayait inconsciemment de refoulé en toi mais qui réussissait de plus en plus souvent à prendre le contrôle, autrement dit la cause de toute tes crises. Et est-ce que tu te rend compte que dés qu'il se réveilleras il se joindra à moi, il obéira aux ordres que je lui donnerais, car c'est comme s'il obéissait à lui même, et que les sorcier qui assisterons à la scène ne verrons qu'un Harry Potter particulièrement furieux.

Un sourire sans joie étirait maintenant les lèvres de Voldemort pendant qu'il contemplé le visage du corps étendu aux sol. Harry lui était la foi heureux et terrorisé par ce qui lui était arrivé : il allé enfin être débarrassé de ses crises !! Enfin si bien sur il sortaient vivant de cette histoire, mais d'un autre coté son jumeau aller peut être lui pourrir la vie en commettant des actions sous son nom. Puis soudain il pensa à quelque chose, si il n'avait pas était attaché il se serait donné des coups pour avoir été aussi stupide :

- Si nous somme la même personne, ça veux dire que nous somme intimement lié, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est bien Potter, qu'elle sens de la déduction impressionnent, se moqua Voldemort tout en restant méprisant et froid.

- Ca veux dire que si l'un de nous meurt… l'autre aussi ? Demanda prudemment Harry.

Voldemort se retourna vers lui et Harry vit que cette foi il ne plaisantait pas :

- C'est exact.

- Donc vous êtes obliger de me gardé en vie.

Cette foi le sourire de Voldemort était revenu, c'était mauvais signe pour Harry, mais il ne put s'empêchait d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction en se rendant compte qu'il trouvait se sourire immonde.

- Si tu veux savoir Harry, non seulement tu vas resté en vie, mais en plus tu vas retourné à Poudlard.

Harry commençait à croire que Volemort était stupide quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas finit :

- Bien sur je te déconseille fortement de dire quoi que ce soit de cette histoire si tu veux avoir une chance de revoir ton amie Hagrid vivant. Et bien sur il arrivera sûrement de temps en temps que ton jumeau doivent prendre ta place quelque temps à Poudlard. 

Harry aurait voulu se mettre en colère, insulter Voldemort de tout les noms mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, et après quelque seconde il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit encore et il rajouta :

- A oui encore deux petite chose avant que tu ne retourne au château. La première sache qu'il n'y a pas que des avantages à ne plus avoir de sentiment "négatif", malgré ce que les gens disent la haine et la colère sont indispensable, à la place de ses sentiment tu seras triste et aura de la pitié pour tout les gens que tu détestais avant cela. Les petits don que je t'avais légué ne compte plus sur eux : tu n'es plus fourchelangue. Et enfin t'es capacité magique on dut sacrément diminué vu que tu pompais tout chez moi mais que maintenant nous ne somme plus lié.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se décidait : était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose tout ce que venait de lui dire Voldemort ?

- Et la deuxième chose : ça risquerait de faire suspecte si tu repartais sans une égratignure d'une rencontre avec moi, tu ne crois pas ? 

Harry sentit la peur l'envahir. Il vit Voldemort prononçait une incantations et sa baguette devenir un poignard. Si Harry n'était pas aussi terrorisé, il aurait remarqué que l'objet était magnifique : il était entièrement argenté et au nivaux de l'endroit où se tiens l'arme des serpents vert s'enroulais pour prendre la forme de la main. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, tout ce qu'il vit c'était Voldemort arraché ses vêtement pour qu'il soit torse nu et le poignard s'approchais de sa poitrine.

- Bien sur je ne peux pas te tuer mais rien ne m'empêche de te torturer un peu.

Et il commença à faire rentrer le couteau dans le ventre d'Harry, tout doucement avec une lenteur insupportable pour Harry qui essayait de ne pas criait mais dont les effort était inutile. Voldemort retira le poignard et Harry cru que c'était finit : il était avait bien tord. Le seigneur des ténèbres replanta le poignard mais cette foi-ci à la surface de la peau bien sur du sang coulait, c'était bien plus amusant lorsque le sang coulait. Harry avait tellement mal qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Voldemort dessinait quelque chose. Il était à bout de force, il n'en trouvait même plus pour crier quand il sentit Voldemort s'arrêter et les liens qui l'attachait à l'arbres tomber. Il s'écroula sur sol et entendit à peine la voix de Voldemort qui disait :

- A tu es enfin réveillait !

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre maître.

Et il s'évanouit.

__

Finit !! J'ai pas réussit à faire autant la douleur d'Harry que j'aurait voulu, mais je l'ai réécrit plusieurs foi et c'était cette versions la mieux(vous imaginez les autre ~__~), enfin il faut comprendre qu'il avait très, très mal. Bon je sais il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre et il est assez court, mais c'était surtout un chapitre explicatif pour bien tout mettre en place !

Et j'aurais une questions à vous posé : Le jumeau de Harry il lui faut un nom, vous aimeriez quoi comme nom, vous ? Vous n'aurez qu'a me le dire dans une review ^__^.


	5. chapitre 5

__

Le chapitre 5 est arrivée !!

J'ai eu beaucoup moins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre snif ! Snif ! Vous aimez plus ma fics ? Je continuerais à l'écrire mais ça risque d'être plus lent à arriver. Enfin je remercie encore plus ceux qui ont laissé des reviews :

****

Wynsar : Tu ne pas le seul à être déçu par la tournure de la fics (enfin apparemment vu la chute de reviews). J'espère que j'arriverais comme même à te rendre le goût, mais merci beaucoup d'avoir comme même laissé une reviews même si ça te plaisait moins, je crois que tu es un de mes plus fidèle lecteur (pour cette fics en tout cas c'est sur ) Donc merci encore plus.

****

Elava : merci beaucoup et peut être que je te demanderais pour le prochain chapitre (y risque d'y en avoir beaucoup des scène comme ça niark) Et merci pour les noms, et je t'ai déjà dit dans un mail que c'est Angel que j'ai choisi…enfin merci beaucoup, beaucoup ^__^. 

Je voudrais aussi remercié les lecteurs qui laissent pas de reviews, parce que même si je sais pas que vous lisait ma fic vous faites un détour pour la lire et ça c'est super sympas. Même si je peux pas savoir si y en à ou pas, je tenais comme même à remercié ces lecteurs qui restent "anonymes". 

****

Défi de base : ça y est je peux le donner !! Je peux le donné !! **"Voldemort, en lançant l'Avada Kedavra sur Harry, aurait oublié une "parti" de lui en Harry et Voldemort étant de retour cette "partit" se manifeste de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à se séparer d'Harry sous la forme d'un jumeau." **Ce qu'il faut surtout en retenir c'est le jumeau maléfique.

****

Disclamer : les personnage, lieux et objet magique ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JKR. Ah si ! Le jumeaux d'Harry lui il est à moi et rien qu'a moi ! J'vais pouvoir en faire tout ce que je veux (y risque d'y avoir du dégâts ~__~)Et pour le nom du jumeau l'idée vient de Elava. 

****

Rated : maintenant c'est absolument certain c'est R. Vous avez déjà eu un aperçus de ce que je fais de Voldemort dans le chapitre 3… et ben ça va pas être le seul ^__^.

****

N/A : Je voudrait juste précisait quelque truc à propos du jumeau de Harry : D'abord pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit (je dois avouer que c'était pas très explicite) le jumeau c'est en fait c'est comme le noir et l'autre le blanc, l'un est bon l'autre est mauvais. Toute les pensée de Harry qui déraper venait de lui comme lorsqu'il trouvait les caresses de Voldemort agréable par exemple. Ensuite ce n'est pas parce que le jumeau n'intervenait que quelque foi dans la vie de Harry qu'il n'était "présent qu'a c'est moment, il a vécu les mêmes moment que Harry mais d'une façon passive. Voilà c'était juste pour mettre ça au clair au cas où ça n'était pas clair dans la fic.

Bon j'arrête de vous baratiner et place au chapitre 5…

_________________________

- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveiller !

Il entendit mal la voix, comme si un mur le séparait de son interlocuteur. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux et pour la première foi de sa vie son corps répondit à cet ordre sans qu'il soit obligé de forcer. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit un choc : Son corps, enfin celui qu'il avait habité jusqu'à maintenant, était couché sur le sol et se vidait de son sang et juste à coté un autre homme se tenait debout : son maître ! Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il dit en posant un genou à terre et en baisant la tête :

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre maître.

- Lèves-toi, siffla Voldemort, on pouvait aisément détecter l'appréciation dans sa voix. Je t'ai longtemps attendu et je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois enfin là.

Il s'était approché du jumeau et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, ils commencèrent à marchait tous les deux lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un mangemort :

- Maître, le géant est à bout de force, doit-on le tuer ?

-Surtout pas idiot ! Soignez-le et emmenez-le au repère ! Répondit-il.

Il rajouta après quelque instant :

- Il faudra aussi que vous rameniez Potter prés de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Voldemort montra du doigt le corps de Potter et le mangemort l'emmena avec lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna vers le jumeau qui observait la scène avec un large sourire… le même que son maître.

- Nous allons aller à mon manoir nous serons plus tranquilles.

Le sosie hocha docilement la tête et laissa son maître prendre ses mains. En quelque minute ils étaient dans le bureau personnels de Voldemort, l'adolescent se doutait que peu de mangemort avait le privilège de rentrer dans ce bureau, mais lui n'était pas un simple mangemort, il était le jumeau du pire ennemie de leur maître, il connaissait tous ses secrets et par conséquent tous les secrets du camp adverse.

- Bien comme je te le disais avant que cette incapable ne nous interrompe, je t'ai longtemps attendu et je suis ravi d'enfin pouvoir te parler directement.

- Je dois avouer que c'est une certaine satisfaction de pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements, de ne pas à avoir à subir les volontés, toujours opposé au mienne, de mon… heu… ancien support charnel. Mais j'aimerais vous poser une question ?

- Vas-y, vint la réponse polie de Voldemort qui aurait rendu plus d'un mangemort jaloux.

- Dois-je me considérez comme un Potter ou pas ?

- Non, je ne pense que tu sois un Potter, ria Voldemort, on ne peux même pas dire que tu ais réellement une famille.

Cette réponse aurais vexé la plupart des gens au quelle elle aurait été destiner, mais pas au jumeau. Il sourit même à cette remarque et rajouta :

- Alors comment je m'appelle ?

- C'est vrai ça il te faut un nom.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva et vint se placé derrière l'adolescent.

- Tu es sombre, remplie de haine et de colère. Le remord et la culpabilité sont des sentiments que tu ne connaît pas. Et pourtant d'extérieur un grande partie de la communauté magique croira que tu es leur sauveur, et beaucoup de sorcière et sorcier te trouve particulièrement beau, ce que je ne contesterais pas d'ailleurs.

Le jumeau sourit à la dernière phrase et se retourna doucement. Les mains de Voldemort étaient partis de la tête, lorsqu'il s'était mis derrière lui, et étaient descendu peu à peu, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient été attaché, lui et Potter, quelque temps plutôt.

- Que penses-tu d'Angel ? Chuchota-t-il a son oreille. 

Les mains du seigneur des ténèbres était maintenant sur ses hanches, sa respirations était rapide et il était particulièrement excité, si bien qu'il eut du mal à répondre :

- J'aime beaucoup.

- C'est normal, il te va parfaitement bien. Lorsque l'on te regarde on dirait et un ange, mais ton regard trahit le démon qu'il y a en toi, ou du moins… moi je le vois.

Angel n'était pas patient, il avait laissé ça à Potter, si bien que quand le visage de Voldemort fut assez prés du sien il attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes. Si une autre personne que lui avait osé faire ça, il serait sûrement mort sur le coup, mais là le seigneur des ténèbres se contenta de le repoussait plus ou moins doucement et de lui dire :

- Je ne crois pas, non… mais peut être plus tard. Pour l'instant nous avons certaine chose à régler. 

Angel était déçu : il voulait s'amuser un peu, il n'en avait pas souvent eu l'occasion avant et quoi de mieux pour jouer un peu qu'une autre personne. Mais apparemment son maître, lui, ne le voulait pas. Il attendrait, il trouverait certainement des victime avec lesquelles il pourrait plus facilement faire ce qu'il voulait. Donc il se contenta juste de demander :

- Comme ?

- Comme te présenté aux autres mangemorts parce que pour l'instant s'il te voit ils s'attaqueront à toi en croyant que tu es Harry Potter.

- Qu'ils essayent.

Sa voix était tellement remplie de menace que même le seigneur des ténèbres se senti frissonner pour qu'un sourire viennent ensuite apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils le regretteraient fortement, mais je préfère éviter les affrontements, les mangemorts ont beau être stupide pour la plupart, ils restent très utile. Tu n'as pas le droit de les attaqué mais rien ne t'empêche de t'amusé un peu avec eux. 

Un sourire particulièrement pervers étira les lèvres d'Angel, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

- Suis-moi, ils nous attendent dans la salle de réunion..

A leurs arrivaient dans la salle la plupart des mangemorts fut surpris de voir Angel mais aucun osa le montrer ouvertement donc le seigneur des ténèbres commença à parler dans le silence le plus total :

- Notre expéditions dans la forêt de Poudlard a été un succès ! J'ai réussit à obtenir ce pourquoi j'était venu… Angel avance ! 

Cette foi-ci aucun mangemort ne chercha à cacher sa surprise et certain se mirent même à murmurer.

-Silence ! Ce n'est pas Harry Potter, on pourrait le considérait comme son jumeau. Mais lui est de notre coté et je vous demande de le respecter autant que vous me respectait et le lui obéir autant que vous m'obéissait… Est-ce clair ?

Aucun mangemorts ne fut assez stupide pour rajouter quelque chose et il hochèrent tous la tête docilement. Mais tous avait la même pensé : qui était se gamin pour que leur maître le tienne en si haute estime ?

__

FIN DE CE CHAPITRE !! Bon je sais il se passe encore rien et dans le prochain c'est pareille mais à partir du chapitre 7 je vous jure qu'il y aura de l'action promis.

Si vous avez des commentaire n'hésitez pas, j'espère que j'aurez plus de reviews que pour le chapitre d'avant ~__~.


	6. chapitre 6

__

Le chapitre 6 !! Il a été plus long à arrivé et j'en suis désolé, mais maintenant il risque d'être tous plus long à être publié vu que l'école reprend ~__~.

Je suis trop contente j'ai eu plus de reviews ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup à :

****

Moi : ba merci et pour la suite la voilà ! ^__^.

****

Wynzar : C'est gentil de continué à lire même si tu aime moins. Mais si tu n'aime pas le slash tu risque de moins en moins aimé parce que ça va composé une bonne partis de la fic. Je suis désolé que tu n'aime plus trop -__- mais je te remercie de ta franchise au moins tu me le dit que tu aime moins. Et si j'aime ce que j'écrit : le sujet je le trouve sympas mais j'aime pas trop ma façon d'écrire mais c'est vrai que je prend du plaisir à écrire ces histoires. Enfin merci encore.

****

Nono : Tu as le don pour mettre plusieurs reviews à la foi toi… merci ^__^. Et Angel foutre le bordel à Poudlard : Non pas du tout… enfin un peu beaucoup comme même ^__^. Merci beaucoup pour teS reviews.

****

Elava : Le prénoms je l'adore je trouve qui lui va trop bien. Et pour le Angel/Harry y en aura p-e un peu… sûrement même ^__^! Et pour les scène sanglante je te demanderais p-e de m'en faire une ou deux mais pas toute sinon je n'arriverais jamais à les faire par moi-même. Mais je te demanderais surement bientôt tes services…pour le prochain chapitre en fait ! En tout cas merci pour le review ^__^.

****

Saael' : des problème avec son ordi ^__^. Je te rassure tout de suite Harry ne va pas être mis au placard, loin de là d'ailleurs ce chapitre est de son point de vue ! Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais tendance à mettre Angel plus en valeur (pas de ma faute je le trouve plus cool ~__~) Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry garderas un rôle important. Et Harry libertin…pas vraiment plus Angel libertin ^__^, et pour Darco, Lucius et Voldemort tu risque d'être surprise. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliment et si tu aime les slashs avec cette fics tu devrais être servie ^__^!! 

****

lyrashin : dédoublé Voldemort junior je l'ai déjà fait avec Elava dans "un sorcier à la vie sombre" donc je pouvais pas le refaire comme même !! Et puis Draco malgré que je l'adore il m'inspiré pas trop pour cette fics. Donc c'est Harry qui c'est dédoublé ^__^. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ^__^.

Je voudrais aussi remercié les lecteurs qui laissent pas de reviews, parce que même si je sais pas que vous lisait ma fic vous faites un détour pour la lire et ça c'est super sympas. Même si je peux pas savoir si y en à ou pas, je tenais comme même à remercié ces lecteurs qui restent "anonymes". 

****

Défi de base : ça y est je peux le donner !! Je peux le donné !! **"Voldemort, en lançant l'Avada Kedavra sur Harry, aurait oublié une "parti" de lui en Harry et Voldemort étant de retour cette "partit" se manifeste de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à se séparer d'Harry sous la forme d'un jumeau." **Ce qu'il faut surtout en retenir c'est le jumeau maléfique.

****

Disclamer : les personnage, lieux et objet magique ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JKR. Ah si ! Le jumeaux d'Harry lui il est à moi et rien qu'a moi ! J'vais pouvoir en faire tout ce que je veux (y risque d'y avoir du dégâts ~__~)Et pour le nom du jumeau l'idée vient de Elava. 

****

Rated : maintenant c'est absolument certain c'est R. Vous avez déjà eu un aperçus de ce que je fais de Voldemort dans le chapitre 3… et ben ça va pas être le seul ^__^.

****

N/A : Je voudrait juste précisait quelque truc à propos du jumeau de Harry : D'abord pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit (je dois avouer que c'était pas très explicite) le jumeau c'est en fait c'est comme le noir et l'autre le blanc, l'un est bon l'autre est mauvais. Toute les pensée de Harry qui déraper venait de lui comme lorsqu'il trouvait les caresses de Voldemort agréable par exemple. Ensuite ce n'est pas parce que le jumeau n'intervenait que quelque foi dans la vie de Harry qu'il n'était "présent qu'a c'est moment, il a vécu les mêmes moment que Harry mais d'une façon passive. Voilà c'était juste pour mettre ça au clair au cas où ça n'était pas clair dans la fic.

Bon j'arrête de vous baratiner et place au chapitre 6…

_________________________

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie "pour changer ! "pensa-t-il. Il portait seulement un pantalon de pyjama, le reste de son corps étant recouvert de bandage et à certain endroit on pouvait même voir du sang séché.

- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Ne bouger pas je vais chercher le directeur, il voulait vous parler.

Madame Pomfresh était à peine rentrée dans l'infirmerie qu'elle ressortait. Harry se laissa tombait sur les oreillers et réfléchit à ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était désormais débarrasser de ses crises mais le prix à payer était que maintenant la "partis maléfique" qu'il avait eu en lui se baladait librement sous son apparence. Et il ne pouvait rien dire à Dumbledore sinon Hagrid allait mourir par sa faute. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un mensonge à dire à son directeur, et surtout qu'il soit vraisemblable car Dumbledore devait y croire à tout prix. Après avoir réfléchit quelque minute Harry trouva un mensonge qui devrait être cru sans trop de problème par le vieil homme, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il rentra dans l'infirmerire.

- Harry je suis content de te voir en bonne santé, dit le vieil homme. Ca fait 2 jour que tu es dans le coma, on s'est vraiment inquiétait pour toi, Voldemort t'avait bien amoché et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais elle ne s'en ira pas.

"Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?" se demanda Harry. La surprise dut se voir sur son visage car Dumbledore devint encore plus grave qu'il ne l'était déjà et ajouta :

- Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Questionna-t-il soudain inquiet.

- Il t'a fait une nouvelle cicatrice… sur la poitrine… il t'a dessiné la marque des ténèbres.

- Quoi !

Harry arracha les bandages qu'il avait sur tout le corps, et ce qu'il découvrit faillit le faire vomir : une grande cicatrice recouvrait maintenant toute sa poitrine sous la forme de la marque des ténèbres. Harry cru qu'il allait retomber dans le coma, heureusement il réussit à reprendre ses esprits de justesse et à demandé à Dumbledore :

- Et vous dites qu'elle ne partira pas ?

- Je suis désolé.

Le Gryffondor sentit des larmes coulées le long de ses joues, Voldemort l'avait prévenu : il ne serait plus jamais en colère mais triste.

- Harry j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé.

Il essuya ses joues avec les couvertures et commença son mensonge :

- Je faisais ma retenu avec Hagrid dans la forêt quand on a vu des mangemorts alors on s'est approché pour mieux voir mais il n'ont vu. Ils nous stupéfixer et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais attaché à un arbre et Hagrid se faisait torturer par des mangemorts.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Continu, lui dit-il d'une voix encourageante.

- Je me sentais faible, tellement faible. Pendant un moment d'inattention des mangemorts, Hagrid a couru vers moi, m'a détaché et m'a ordonné de courir en me disant qu'il allait les retenir. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

- C'est déjà beaucoup Harry, merci. Maintenant repose-toi encore un peu tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie ce soir pour allait dîner avec tes amis.

Le directeur sortit de la pièce et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement : Le directeur sembler avoir cru à son mensonge, mais Harry lui était rongé par la culpabilité, la culpabilité d'avoir menti à Dumbledore qui lui faisait confiance. Il se sentait mal et il était sur que s'était du à ses blessures.

*******

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie le soir même et rejoint directement la salle commune de Gryffondor où il retrouva Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille lui sauta au cou et lui dit :

- Tu peux pas savoir comme on s'est inquiétait pour toi !

- Ouais toutes les heures on allait à l'infirmerie pour voir si tu n'était pas réveillé, rajouta le rouquin. Aller raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Harry raconta pour la deuxième foi le mensonge qu'il avait inventait. Une foi qu'il eut terminé, ils avaient tous la même mine triste.

- Pauvre Hagrid… il y a des chances pour qu'il soit encore en vit, n'est-ce pas ? Supplia Hermione plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

- Il est encore en vie… j'en suis sur. Dit Harry

"Je te jure que je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu reste vivant Hagird… je te le promets !" Pensa Harry.

_____________________

__

Fini !! Me gueulait pas dessus je vous l'avez dit qu'il ne se passerait non plus dans celui-là ~__~. Mais dans le prochain chapitre on retourne avec Angel il devrait y avoir plus d'action ^__^.

J'ai eu beaucoup plus de reviews pour le chapitre précédent (je vous remercie encore d'ailleurs ^__^) Vous pouvez continué je ne vous en voudrait pas dut tout, du tout ^__^… un ch'tit reviews ! 


	7. chapitre 7

__

Le chapitre 7 retour avec Angel ( yeeesss !! moi préféré Angel ? Pas du tout !! ^__^) Les chapitre seront plus long à venir maintenant, l'école recommence demain -__- JE HAIE L'ECOLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Merci beaucoup au lecteur qui laisse des reviews, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir et puis vous me faite trop rire à chaque foi je suis explosé de rire devant mon PC et on me prend pour une folle ( de toute manière ça change pas de d'habitude ~__~) donc merci beaucoup à :

****

Elava : Merci beaucoup ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aimes, et pour les scène sanglante c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Et oui j'ai vu le 6ème sens : il est magnifique ce film je l'ai adoré !! Enfin merci beaucoup, tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ^__^.

****

Saael' : Vive moi !! Merci ^__^. Ca m'a fait trop plaisir que tu lise toute mes fics, et pour la suite de 'un sorcier à la vie sombre" elle arrivera c'est promit Elava doit juste finir le chapitre 4. Mais merci beaucoup et reviewers les fics finit ça fait comme même super plaisir merci encore. Et pour les couple yaoi ça sa va pas manqué d'ailleurs à mon avis tu va adorer ce chapitre ^__^. Et pour ce hétéro y en à un prévu (si si j'te jure)En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout tes reviews de toute mes fics ^__^.

****

Nono : 4 re…ah non 3 reviews merci beaucoup ^__^. J'adore les reviews alors quand y en a plusieurs c'est encore mieux ^__^. Donc la voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira parce que ce chapitre il est peu plus… enfin moins soft que les autres. 

Je voudrais aussi remercié les lecteurs qui laissent pas de reviews, parce que même si je sais pas que vous lisait ma fic vous faites un détour pour la lire et ça c'est super sympas. Même si je peux pas savoir si y en à ou pas, je tenais comme même à remercié ces lecteurs qui restent "anonymes". 

****

Défi de base : **"Voldemort, en lançant l'Avada Kedavra sur Harry, aurait oublié une "parti" de lui en Harry et Voldemort étant de retour cette "partit" se manifeste de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à se séparer d'Harry sous la forme d'un jumeau." **Ce qu'il faut surtout en retenir c'est le jumeau maléfique.

****

Disclamer : les personnage, lieux et objet magique ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JKR. Ah si ! Le jumeaux d'Harry lui il est à moi et rien qu'a moi ! J'vais pouvoir en faire tout ce que je veux (y risque d'y avoir du dégâts ~__~)Et pour le nom du jumeau l'idée vient de Elava. 

****

Rated : R ( maintenant c'est enfin justifier ^__^)

N/A : Encore truc, pour le R en fait ça concerne surtout les partis avec Angel, sinon avec Harry ça sera plutôt soft (enfin ça dépendra lesquelles). Angel lui pour reprendre une expression de nono : "il va foutre le bordel." Donc c'est pour les chapitre avec lui qu'il y auras du sexe, du sang et le vocabulaire sera sûrement un peu plus vulgaire. Je crois que ce chapitre devrait plus plaire mais soyer gentil c'est la première foi que j'en écrit alors… 

Chapitre 7…

_____________________

"Je m'ennuis ! Je m'emmerde !" Pensa Angel une foi de plus. Ca faisait maintenant 2 semaine qu'il était enfin libre, qu'il pouvait être maître de ses choix et de ses actions. Mais il n'avait toujours pas pu en profité. Il n'avait pas encore eu le droit de prendre part au attaque, et son maître était bien trop occupé pour s'occupé de lui. 

Il se promenait dans le manoir Jedusor à la recherche d'une proie, lorsqu'il vit Malefoy senior sortirent de la salle de réunion. Il n'avait pas l'air en bon état : il était parcouru de tremblements, signe qu'il avait subit Doloris. 

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Lucius, dit-il d'un ton provocateur.

- Angel ! Je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver, répondit le mangemort avec appréhension.

Angel n'avait pas pu beaucoup s'amusé, mais il avait comme même eu le temps de faire sa réputation, si bien que beaucoup de mangemort avait déjà goûter à sa colère sous la forme de Doloris particulièrement puissant. La première foi qu'Angel avait tutoyer Malefoy, le blond avait essayer riposté mais l'avait regretter. Angel avait bien rit et riait encore quand il voyait la peur de Lucius dans ses yeux… comme maintenant.

- Tu trembles, remarqua l'adolescent, ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Suis-moi !

- Euh… Angel je n'ai pas vraiment le… D'accord.

Un regard avait suffit à le faire changer d'avis, Angel sourit intérieurement : oui, il s'en souviendrait longtemps la dernière foi qu'il avait osé le reprendre. Angel l'avait attaché par les pied au plafond et l'avait laissé ainsi pendant presque 30 heures avant de revenir pour lui jetait Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter, ce qui avait pris pas mal de temps étant donné que Lucius était un Malefoy et posséder donc un ego assez impressionnant.

Angel l'emmena dans un salle qui s'avéra être un chambre. Lucius, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus, lui demanda avec une voix qui avait perdu toute l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve habituellement : 

-Angel qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je m'emmerde, je m'emmerde terriblement et tu es le premier à peu prés bien foutu qui me tombe sous la main, répondit Angel en s'approchant de Lucius avec la démarche d'un prédateur prés à attaqué sa proies.

- Je ne doute pas une seconde que ça doit être horrible pour toi de devoir rester enfermé au manoir, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le t…

Lucius fut encore coupé par Angel, qui l'avait poussé sur le lit.

"c'est qu'il est plus costaud que ce qu'on croit !"fut la première pensée de Lucius

- Tu te souvient de ce qu'a dit notre maître quand il m'a présenté à toi et au autre mangemort, demanda Angel 

Alors qu'il s'installait confortablement sur le mangemort.

- B… bien sur que je m'en souviens, répondit-il avec la respiration accélérée.

Le jumeau de Potter commença à lui déboutonnait, ou plutôt arrachait, sa chemise avec avidité.

- Bien ! Et est-ce que tu te permettrais de refusait quelque chose à ton maître ? 

Sa chemise était maintenant entièrement ouverte et Angel s'attaqué au pantalon toujours avec la même avidité dans le regard et dans les gestes.

- Jamais je n'oserais une telle folie… arrêtez ça ! 

La dernière phrase avait été chuchotée alors que l'adolescent avait commencé à enlever ses sous-vêtements.

- Si tu ne contestes jamais les ordres de ton maître alors tu me dois obéissance ! Donc tu te tais et tu te laisse faire ! Sinon je dirais à ton maître que ta loyauté n'est pas sur. C'est clair ?

Lucius était pris au piège il se contenta donc de hoché la tête. Un sourire pervers étira alors les lèvres d'Angel et il retourna à ce qu'il avait commencé. Il retira entièrement les sous-vêtement du mangemort et commença à caresser sa virilité. Lucius gémissait de plaisir, il se détestait pour ça, il essayait de se retenir de toutes ses forces mais les caresse de l'autre était tellement agréable qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Son plaisir fut remplacé pas de la surprise lorsque Angel commença la prendre dans sa bouche, mais il revint vite deux fois plus fortes qu'avant. Quand il atteint l'orgasme il cria le nom d'Angel et celui-ci remonta pour pouvoir le regardait dans les yeux :

- Eh ben tu voix ! C'était pas une si mauvaise idée ! 

Et il s'en alla en le laissant seul.

Angel avait un grand sourire : il avait enfin pu s'amusait un peu. Il avait aimé sentir Malefoy se cambrait sous ses caresses, il avait aimé la sensation que le mangemort ne pouvait rien lui refusait. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il voulait plus et il allait l'avoir. Il restait encore plein de proie qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté. 

*******

Angel avait décidé d'allait rendre une petite visite chez le gros balourd, il n'était pas encore aller le voir une foi et il voulait ce qu'il restait de lui après 2 semaine de torture intensive.

Une foi arrivait dans la cellule du demi-geant il fut surpris de le voir debout au fond de la pièce, enchaîné au mur preuve que les mangemort avait eu du mal avec lui : qu'il s'était défendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce de démon ! Cria Hagrid d'une voix puissante et menaçante.

Un sourire étira les lèvre d'Angel et il répondit calmement :

- Merci du compliment, mais mon nom est Angel. Quant à ce que je veux : c'est simple te parler. 

- Moi je n'ai aucune envie de te parler ! Va t'en !

- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui était libre de faire ce que tu veux. En fait j'ai une question, comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas Harry ?

- Ton maître est venu me dire ce qu'il a fait ! Vous êtes des monstre ! Cria-t-il sa voix remplie de haine.

Il fit une pause de quelque seconde, pendant lesquels il jugea Angel du regard, et il reprit :

- Mais même sans ça j'aurais deviné que tu n'est pas Harry. 

Angel explosa d'un rire sans joie, à faire froid dans le dos qui fit frissonnait le géant, et il lui répondit d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu était proche de Harry n'est-ce pas ? L'a tu déjà vu quand il était énervé ? Eh bien c'est moi que tu voyais. J'ai vécu 17 ans avec Harry je serais bien me faire passé pour lui, même pour ses amies.

- Dumbledore le remarquera tout de suite !

- Nous verrons.

Et Angel sortit en laissant Hagrid particulièrement inquiet qui commençait à douter que les protection de Poudlard soit assez efficace contre un deuxième Voldemort avec l'apparence de Harry Potter.

_____________________

__

Finit !!! Plus de Angel avant le chapitre 9, le chapitre 8 sera avec Harry qui prend goût a son calme intérieur !!

Bon comme d'habitude j'aimerais que laissiez des reviews s'il vous plait je me met à genou pour avoir vos impressions !!! Surtout que la j'en plus besoin que jamais vu que c'est la première foi que j'écrit d'es scène…enfin des scène de cul quoi ! 

__


	8. chapitre 8

__

Chapitre 8 ! Retour avec Harry, il va se passé un peu moins de truc… enfin moins intéressant ^__^. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais j'ai du mal avec le point de vue de Harry j'était en manque d'inspiration ~__~.

C'est moi ou le dernier chapitre a été beaucoup plus apprécier ^__^. Merci beaucoup pour dire la vérité je le redouté un peu mais la vous m'avez fait trop plaisir !!

****

Nono : Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi je commence vraiment à être accro à ce genre de truc (pas bien ! pas bien !) Et pour la scène cochonne je pouvait pas le faire allé au bout dés la première foi comme même… mais ça va venir ^__^. Et pour le slash c'est va plus être un Angel/un peu tout le monde, disons qu'il est très heu… libéré ^__^. Un Hagrid/Harry brrrg ! Je préfère même pas imaginé, pas envies de faire de cauchemard. En tout cas merci beaucoup ^__^.

****

Saael' : Si j'aime bien Hagrid… enfin bof ^__^. Et oui Lucius à rampé devant Angel mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas l'abimé juste un peu le torturer une foi de temps en temps. Et Angel approfondir avec Harry ? Oui dans un certain sens du terme ^__^. Et ne t'inquiète pas Draco je l'ai pas oublié (je sais pas encore ce qui va lui arrivé mais il va lui arrivé quelque chose ). En fait personne ne sais que je lis et écrit des slash et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça parce que avec le nombre d'homophobe qu'il y a dans mon bahut… JE HAIS L'ECOLE !!!!!!!!! Et oui j'ai fais ma rentré Lundi dernier ~__~. Merci beucoup pour ta reviews. J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration pas besoin de dévasté la maison d'à coté ^__^.

****

Elava : Et oui l'école… la solution que les adulte ont trouvé pour nous conditionné pour notre avenir… en bref : DE LA MERDE !!!!!!! S'cuse mais je hais vraiment l'école et je crois que ça se voit ^__^. C'est bizarre je me doutais que t'allait plus l'aimé ce chapitre là ^__^. Et oui j'ai remarqué que tu aimé bien Lucius, faut dire que c'est dure de faire autrement. Et oui normalement Harry va être puissant lui aussi… à sa manière. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise et c'est pour quant le chapitre 4 de la tienne ? Et de la notre ? J'ai trop hâte de les lire !!

****

Wynzar : Je suis contente que tu es repris goût à ma fic merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça continuera ^__^. 

Woua !! je crois que je n'ai jamais autant écrit pour les remerciement au reviews !! Mais c'est normal vous me faite tellement plaisir en plus c'est tout le temps les mêmes alors… MERCI ENCORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et merci aussi à tout les lecteurs qui reste anonyme.

****

Défi de base : **"Voldemort, en lançant l'Avada Kedavra sur Harry, aurait oublié une "parti" de lui en Harry et Voldemort étant de retour cette "partit" se manifeste de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à se séparer d'Harry sous la forme d'un jumeau." **Ce qu'il faut surtout en retenir c'est le jumeau maléfique.

****

Disclamer : les personnage, lieux et objet magique ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JKR. Ah si ! Le jumeaux d'Harry lui il est à moi et rien qu'a moi ! J'vais pouvoir en faire tout ce que je veux (y risque d'y avoir du dégâts ~__~)Et pour le nom du jumeau l'idée vient de Elava. 

****

Rated : R ( maintenant c'est enfin justifier ^__^)

N/A : retour à Harry, il va sûrement se passait moins de truc dans ce chapitre là, enfin comme même quelque chose d'important. Par contre je demanderait d'être indulgent parce que je n'ai jamais écrit de relations entre 2 personne qui veulent "vraiment" être ensemble, dans toute mes autre fic soit c'était un des deux qui manipulé l'autre soit aucun des deux n'aimer l'autre. Donc c'est nouveau pour moi…

Chapitre 8…

_____________________

Ca faisait 2 semaine que l'incident de la forêt interdite c'était passé et Harry était partagé entre deux sentiment : un bien être presque total, il n'avait plus peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de blesser quelqu'un donc il se laissait aller. Les autres le trouvait moins crisper, plus social donc il avait recommencé à parler avec lui. Mais surtout, et c'était ça qui rendait Harry le plus heureux, Ginny lui adressait de nouveau la parole et si ça continuer comme ça il pourrait sûrement bientôt sortir avec elle. Mais comme dans la vie rien n'est jamais tout beau, cette sensation de bien être était en partie gâcher par le sentiment de culpabilité qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, la culpabilité de leur mentir à tous et surtout de vivre un bonheur presque parfait ici à Poudlard alors que Hagrid était en train de se faire torturer au manoir Jedusor. 

C'était un samedi soir et Harry était installé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune à lire seul pendant que Ron et Hermione travaillaient à la bibliothèque sur un projet de défense contre les force du mal, ils avaient carte blanche pour travaillait à n'importe quelle heure. Il lisait un livre sur les potions qu'ils devait absolument finirent pour demain sinon Rogue l'écorcherait vif, lorsqu'une pair de main venant de derrière vinrent lui cacher les yeux pour l'empêcher de continuer à lire en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

- Depuis quand Harry Potter accorde-t-il de l'importance au potion ?

Harry reconnu la voix dés la premier mot et un sourire étira ses lèvres :

- Depuis que ça lui permet de rester seul dans la salle commune pour faire des rencontre.

- Ah ! Et quelle genre de rencontre ? Continua la voix sur le même ton.

- On dit qu'il y a de très belle rousse qui se promène à cette heure-ci ?

Cette foi-ci il n'y eu pas de réponse, les main s'enlevèrent et la personne vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de Harry. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun, elle essayait de paraître imperturbable mais ses yeux la trahissait : ils étaient brillant.

- Tu pourrait répétait s'il te plait, dit-elle lentement.

- J'ai dit qu'il y avait de très belle rousse qui s'installait pour venir lire à cette heure-ci, répondit Harry en plantant lui aussi son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. 

- Plusieurs ou une en particulier ?

- Une à qui j'ai sauvé la vie quand j'était en 2ème année et qui était amoureuse de moi. Mais à ce moment là j'était trop stupide pour lui accorder de l'attention.

- Et maintenant elle est digne de toi.

- C'est moi qui n'est jamais était digne d'elle, mais maintenant j'espère l'être. 

Ses yeux devinrent encore plus brillant.

- Et tu compte rester là, à la regardait combien de temps avant de passé à l'acte ?

- Approche Ginny et je te le dirais quand.

La cadette des Weasley s'approcha et s'assit à coté de lui. Harry, lui, se demandait encore comment il osait faire ça et si il aurait le courage d'allait jusqu'au bout.

- Et maintenant je peux savoir ? Questionna Ginny les yeux plus brillant que jamais.

Harry approcha son visage à quelque centimètre du sien, et il eu juste le temps de lui dire :

- Je t'aime. 

Avant que ses lèvres ne touche enfin celle de la rousse. Ginny ayant attendu ce moment prés de 6 ans répondit vivement à ce baiser timide au début mais de plus en plus passionné. Harry croyait vivre un rêve : il était en train d'embrassé la fille de ses rêves, ce moment était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que :

-Oh ! Heu… on est désolé de vous dérangé, dit la voix de Hermione d'un ton vraiment gêner.

Harry et Ginny se séparèrent vite et regardèrent dans la directions de la voix : Ron et Hermione se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, hermione était toute rouge de gène et Ron lui était plié de rire. Il reprit son souffle et déclara :

- On a finit notre recherche à la bibliothèque donc on revenait mais en chemin on a croisait un hibou qui apparemment à une lettre pour toi. 

Il avait dit tout ça en gardant son sourire et son regard allait d'un Harry pris au dépourvu et d'une Ginny rouge de honte de s'être fait prendre comme ça.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, bonne vous deux, dit Ginny à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione

Et elle s'approcha de Harry et lui colla un rapide baiser avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il la regarda s'en aller avec un regard rêveur avant de se tournait vers ses amie et de lançait un regard pour les dissuader de tout commentaire.

- Je crois que nous aussi nous allons aller nous coucher, bonne nuit Harry.

Ron lui donna sa lettre et ils montèrent se coucher. Harry lui regarda sa lettre quelque minute avant de l'ouvrir : il savait QUI lui avait écrit et il ne voulait pas savoir QU'EST-CE qui avait d'écrit. Mais il repensa à Hagrid et se décida enfin à ouvrir la lettre.

__

Salut Potter,

J'espère que tu as bien profité de ses deux semaine de répit parce que je dois prendre ta place pendant un petit moment à Poudlard. Mon maître à besoin de quelque information sur les sécurité du château. Pendant toute la durée de ma petite recherche tu resteras au manoir, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne seras pas tuer le seigneur des ténèbres à bien trop besoin de moi. Rendez-vous se demain à prés-au-lard pour l'échange, il faudra que tu me dise toute les chose que je dois savoir. Et ne pense même pas à fuir ou mentir sinon Hagrid risque de payer pour ta lâcheté. A demain Potter

Angel (ton jumeau)

Et voilà j'avais enfin atteint ce qui pourrait ressemblé à un paradie et il faud que le diable me rappelle que je ne peux pas évité l'enfer.

_______________________

__

finit !!! Bon je sais il n'est pas terrible surtout qu'il à mis du temps à venir mais bon c'est déjà ca.

Alors la partie entre Ginny et Harry c'était bien ou pas ? c'est important pour moi de savoir. 

__


	9. chapitre 9

__

Le chapitre 9 !! Lui aussi a mit du temps à arrivait mais je suis obligeait d'allait à l'école (malheureusement !! ) Il est plus long que les autre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Merci au revieweur ça fait toujours aussi plaisir :

****

Nono : Je suis contente que la paris avec Harry et Ginny ^__^. Eh oui la c'est Angel qui prend le relais dans ce chapitre mais il ne fou pas encore le bordel… dans le chapitre 11 normalement. Par contre dans ce chapitre le R peux se justifier.

****

Wynzar : Je suis contente que tu sois de nouveaux accro à ma fic par contre dans ce chapitre y a un passage que tu vas devoir sautait parce que y un comme un lemon alors…Et si tu veux savoir moi aussi j suis accro à ta fic ^__^ et j'attend le prochain chapitre avec un impatience. Pour l'action il va falloir patientais encore un peu ~__~.

****

Elava : merci ^__^. Normalement tu devrais bien aimé ce chapitre, du moins j'espère. Personnellement les math ça me déplais pas trop mais les devoir je hais ça donc je te comprend. Pour notre fic je te l'ai déjà dit mais je recommence : j'ai A-D-O-R-E-R le début de chapitre et j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite ^__^. Pour le couple Harry/Ginny il ne va pas y en avoir beaucoup. Et pour ton défi j'ai commençais à y réfléchir, j'ai déjà quelque idée mais il va être dur à écrire… mais j'y pense, j'y pens…e mais je ne sais pas si ça sera une longue fic. 

****

Kia : Je vais t'avouait que moi aussi je serait très tentait de laissait Harry de son coté mais il a comme même son importance, si, si j'te jure ^__^. Et Harry n'a pas peur, c'est un Gryffondor donc il est courageux par contre il est triste et se sent trop souvent coupable. Mais je suis contente que tu aimes, ce chapitre devrais te plaire il est avec Angel ^__^.

****

Saael' : Ba voilà la suite !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, y un ch'tit passage qui pourrait te plair un moment ^__^. Et pour tout ce que tu as dit ba tu verras dans les prochain chapitre ou p-e celui-là ^__^. Et pour Harry et Angel casé un peu partout pour Angel tu devrais être servit mais pour Harry c'est plus dur. Merci encore ^__^. 

****

Défi de base : **"Voldemort, en lançant l'Avada Kedavra sur Harry, aurait oublié une "parti" de lui en Harry et Voldemort étant de retour cette "partit" se manifeste de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à se séparer d'Harry sous la forme d'un jumeau." **Ce qu'il faut surtout en retenir c'est le jumeau maléfique.

****

Disclamer : les personnage, lieux et objet magique ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JKR. Ah si ! Le jumeaux d'Harry lui il est à moi et rien qu'a moi ! J'vais pouvoir en faire tout ce que je veux (y risque d'y avoir du dégâts ~__~)Et pour le nom du jumeau l'idée vient de Elava. 

****

Rated : R pour ce chapitre c'est plus justifier que jamais, il y a une sorte de lemon….

****

N/A : rien de spécial à dire à part qu'on est de retour avec Angel. 

_____________________

Angel était dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres : il attendait les dernières instructions pour sa missions à Poudlard. Il était impatient de pouvoir enfin retourner à Poudlard, enfin techniquement il y était déjà allé mais là il pourrait faire ce que LUI voudrait et pouvoir enfin s'amuser un peu. Oh ! Bien sur il s'était déjà amusé au manoir avec une petite dizaine de mangemort, et en particulier Lucius Malefoy qui restait sa victime préféré, mais là son terrain de jeux sera beaucoup plus grand et surtout plus intéressant.

Angel et Voldemort était assis dans des fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre et le seigneur des ténèbres lui donnait ses dernières instructions :

- Il faudra que tu demande bien à Potter tout ce qui c'est passé les deux dernière semaine, pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

- Bien sur mon maître, répondit Angel.

Avec son ton provocateur qu'il gardait la plupart du temps. Voldemort lui fit un sourire et continua :

- Je veux que tu me ramène tout les plan de sécurité de Poudlard et de tous les passage secret que tu pourras trouver. Et si tu pouvait savoir si oui ou non Rogue est avec nous ça m'arrangerais aussi, j'ai omit de lui dire que tu allait à Poudlard… par contre il connaît ton existance.

- Bien maître. Mais j'ai juste une question ?

- Oui tu pourras faire d'autre chose hors missions, anticipa Voldemort.

- Merci maître.

Le seigneurs des ténèbres était le seul à avoir du contrôle sur Angel, le seul que ce dernier respecté, et enfin un des seul que Angel ne s'était pas permit de touché. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une foi et Voldemort lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il recommence avant qu'il ne lui en donne la permission. Hors là il le regardait d'une façon plutôt suggestive, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Angel pour se levait de son siège, s'approcher de son maître et s'installait sur ses genoux de tel façon qu'il est un jambes de chaque coté de Voldemort. Il commença à l'embrassée, mais pas de la façon dont il avait l'habitude de le faire : en temps normal il embrassée si violemment et durement qu'il laissait souvent des trace. Mais là ses baisés n'était pas doux mais presque, il touchait le seigneur des ténèbres avec lenteur et en s'appliquant bien dans ses gestes, comme si le caresser représentait un grand honneur… et s'en était un ! Seulement Angel n'avait pas pour habitude de se soucier de se genres de chose. Les mains d'Angel était partie de la tête de son maître et était maintenant en train d'enlevé sa robe de sorcier. Voldemort, lui, faisait de même avec ceux de Angel en faisant glisser ses main tout le long de son corps. Ils n'étaient plus qu'en sous vêtement quand Voldemort s'empara de sa baguette magique et agrandit le fauteuil de façon à pouvoir allongée Angel dessus. Pour la première foi de sa vie, ou du moins depuis qu'il était libre, Angel était dominé. Il aurait du détesté ça, il aurait du se débrouillé pour reprendre le contrôle mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, au contraire il se laissa faire et Voldemort fit tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Quand Angel s'amusait avec les mangemort c'était toujours qui était au dessus mais la il fut en dessus, il versa même quelques larmes au début, mais elle furent remplacé par des gémissement de plaisir. Quand tout fut finit il s'endormit sur le ventre dans le fauteuil, laissant le seigneur des ténèbres retournait à ses activités.

*********************** 

Le lendemain Angel se trouvait aux trois balai, une capuche noir recouvrant son visage pour ne pas être reconnu. L'endroit qu'il avait choisit était le plus à l'écart et le plus isolé du pub. En attendant Potter il repensait au événement d'hier : il avait couché avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Ca avait été une expérience inoubliable, Angel était réputé pour manipulé les mangemort, il leur faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait mais en revanche aucun mangemort ne le forçait à faire quelque chose. Il faisait toujours les chose quand il voulait, où il voulait, avec qui il voulait et surtout comment il voulait. Mais là le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait de lui un jouet… et il avait aimé ça. 

"Voldemort a vraiment un charisme impressionnant, c'est le genre de personne qui n'a pas besoin de se forçer pour arriver à ses fin" pensa Angel. "je serais comme lui, je jure que je parviendrait à être comme lui." 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda soudain une voix d'un ton qui se voulait glacial et méprisant mais qui aurait a peine fait trembler Queudver (c'est dire !).

Angel se retourna et il put lire la surprise sur le visage de Potter. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Angel et il lui répondit :

- Suis-moi on va se trouver un endroit un peu plus tranquille…

Potter ne réagit pas donc il lui lança :

- Ba qu'est-ce que t'as ! Tu t'es jamais regarder dans un miroir !

Sa réplique eu l'air de le réveillait car il commença à le suivre. Angel emmena Potter hors de Prés-au-lard en plein dans la forêt qui entourait le village et une foi qu'ils trouva un endroit suffisamment tranquille il se retourna vers son jumeau. Il n'était pas difficile de détecter l'inquiétude sur son visage.

- Profite de ton temps de liberté, tu ne risque pas d'en avoir avant longtemps, dis après un moment Angel.

Il n'eu pour réponse qu'un regard noir de la part de Potter.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de conversation je trouve. Bon passons tout de suite au chose sérieuse, continua Angel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Se décida enfin à dire Potter de sa voix pseudo glacial.

- Tout.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à te faire passé pour moi !

- Tu oublie que d'une certaine façon je suis toi. Bon tu me dis ce que je dois savoir ! finit par criait Angel

Il s'énervait, mais c'était surtout à cause de l'attitude de Potter : d'habitude quand il s'énervait les gens avait peur (à part son maître) mais là Potter restait calme, il se contentait de le regardait de son air tranquille. Ils continuèrent à se toisait encore quelque minute jusqu'à ce que :

- Tu l'aime bien Hagrid n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Angel

Potter fut déstabilisé ce qui fit sourire Angel :

- Tu aimerais bien le revoir vivant, non ? continua Angel, alors je te conseil de me dire ce que je veux savoir.

Potter le regarda encore un instant et il finit par dire :

- Très bien. Les seul chose que tu dois savoir ce que la plupart des Gryffondor se sont réconcilier avec moi, tous me ré-adresse la parole.

- Et ?

- Je sors avec Ginny, je suppose que tu sais qui c'est.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres d'Angel.

- La sœur de Weasley Mm pas mal. Depuis quand ?

- Hier.

- Et elle est bonne au lit ?

- Je t'es dit que je sortait avec elle depuis hier ! Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse !

- T'as même pas encore couché avec elle ! T'es lent vraiment lent. Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ? Je vais passé pour toit, non ? Ca ferait bizarre si je m'occupe pas d'elle.

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent et il lui répondit d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement :

- Je t'interdit de touchait à un seul de ses cheveux ! C'est comprit ?

- C'est très bien comprit mais je craint de ne pas pouvoir et surtout de ne pas vouloir t'écouter.

Angel chercha quelque chose dans sa poche, sous les yeux horrifier de Potter, et finit par en sortir une bague qui représentait un serpent qui entourait le doits du porteur :

- C'est ton portauloin. Il va t'emmener directement au prés du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il donna la bague à Potter et commença à s'éloigner avant de lançait un :

- Passe un bon séjour avec Hagrid, Potter ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amusait avec ta copine !

__________________________

__

finit !!! Il était plus long celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous à plus. L'action va enfin pouvoir commencer ^__^. 


	10. chapitre 10

__

Je suis désolé pour le temps que ça à prit mais mon emploi du temps c'est chargé d'un coup et je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire ~__~. En plus je suis désolé mais ce chapitre si risque d'être un peu plus court, désolé.

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyer, j'en ai eu moins que d'habitude alors ceux que j'ai lu m'ont encore fait plus plaisir que d'habitude 

****

Wynzar : C'est bizarre je m'en serait douté que tu allais pas aimé ^__^. Le problème c'est qu'il va y en avoir de plus en plus de slash, mais je préviendrait en début de chapitre et puis j'ai déjà quelque idée de couple pas slash que je vais rajouté pour toi ^__^. Oh oui ! Plein d'idée j'espère qu'elle te plairont ^__^.

****

Elava : Je suis désolé mais ni Ginny ni Hagrid ne va mourir, du moins pas pour l'instant ^__^, mais rien n'empêche de les faire souffrir un peu, non ? Et Lucius va se vengé, ça c'est certain ^__^. 

****

Défi de base : **"Voldemort, en lançant l'Avada Kedavra sur Harry, aurait oublié une "parti" de lui en Harry et Voldemort étant de retour cette "partit" se manifeste de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à se séparer d'Harry sous la forme d'un jumeau." **Ce qu'il faut surtout en retenir c'est le jumeau maléfique.

****

Disclamer : les personnage, lieux et objet magique ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JKR. Ah si ! Le jumeaux d'Harry lui il est à moi et rien qu'a moi ! J'vais pouvoir en faire tout ce que je veux (y risque d'y avoir du dégâts ~__~)Et pour le nom du jumeau l'idée vient de Elava. 

****

Rated : R pour ce chapitre-ci c'est pas trop justifier c'est plus PG-13

****

N/A : On est de retour avec Harry et comme vous le savez j'ai un peu de mal avec lui donc il est un peu court comme chapitre.

_______________________

- Passe un bon séjour avec Hagrid, Potter ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amusait avec ta copine !

Il y a quelque temps, après avoir entendu cette phrase, Angel se serait sûrement fait écarteler. Mais là Harry ne sentit que des vague de tristesse, peur, impuissance. Il avait enfin réussi à faire de Ginny sienne mais il allait sûrement la perdre à cause des agissement de son… de ce… de cette chose !

Harry retint ses larme et actionna le portauloin. La sensation qu'engendrait se transport lui revint en mémoire ainsi que les souvenirs qui l'accompagnait : Queudver qui approchait, le corps de Cédric étendu sur le sol… mort et enfin Voldemort sortant de son chaudron, renaissant. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que le seigneur des ténèbres qu'il voyait en face de lui était le véritable Voldemort et pas une des bride de ses souvenir qui le hantait encore 3 ans après.

- Potter ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Siffla le seigneurs des ténèbres.

- C'est ça bien sur ! Fut la seul chose que répondit Angel.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas content de te revoir mais c'était pour ne pas te vexer que je disais ça.

La phrase de Voldemort fut accompagné par un regard mauvais des deux ennemie.

- Bon ! Je vais t'emmener dans ta cellule avec ton "ami" tu y passeras tout ton séjour. Tu risque d'avoir la visite de plusieurs mangemort, Angel ne c'est pas fait beaucoup d'ami parmi eux.

Ils avaient commençait à marcher le long des couloirs, et lorsque que Voldemort avait parlé, Harry ne voyait pas son visage mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'elle expression il avait : il souriait, Harry en était sur. Harry était de plus en plus inquiet si Voldemort souriait c'était parce qu'il était sur qu'il allait se passait quelque chose de mauvais pour lui : les mangemorts allait le torturé !

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne me ferai rien ! Vous avez menti !

- Premièrement Potter c'est dans mes habitude de mentir, tu devrais le savoir plus que personne d'autre ! Et deuxièment j'ai que JE ne te TUERAI pas donc ce sont mes mangemort qui vont s'occupé de toi et il ne te tueront pas mais te tortureront un peu de différente façon, c'est différent.

Maintenant Voldemort se moquait ouvertement d'Harry, mais lui était terrifier :

- Ca veux dire quoi de différente façon ?

- Eh bien il y a la torture physique et la torture moral mais il y en as qui rassemble les deux. Des torure qui font mal physiquement mais qui laisse aussi des trace à jamais dans l'esprit des gens. On est arrivée !

Harry n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que disait Voldemort qu'un sortilège le projeté sur le mur du cachot et l'y enchaîné. Une torture qui faisait mal et qui laissait des trace psychologique, il ne parlait comme même pas de… viol ?

-Harry ? Harry c'est toi ? 

- Hagrid c'est vous !! Oh je suis tellement content de vous revoir ! Vous allez bien ? Il ne vous pas fait de mal ?

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce Harry pu le voir sourire.

- Maintenant ça va. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry sentit son malaise revenir et il répondit d'une petite voix :

- Mon jumeaux à pris ma place à Poudlard.

L'inquiétude qui se dégagea du demi-geant fut presque palpable, si même Hagrid doutait de la sécurité de Poudlard c'est que Angel représentait vraiment un danger.

___________________

__

Finit !! Je suis désolé, il est court et en plus je le trouve nul mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux pour l'instant désolé ~__~. J'espère que je me débroullerait mieux avec le prochain chapitre : Angel à Poudlard ^__^ va y avoir du dégat. 

__


	11. NOTE

Je sens que je vais me faire tapé sur les doigt mais ce n'est pas un chapitre.

je suis vraiment désolé mais il ne va pas y avoir de chapitre avant un certain temps ~__~, il y a en fait plusieurs raison :

- D'abord je suis en manque total d'inspirations pour cette fic, j'ai les idées mais les mots refusent de sortir et je crois que ça avait commençait à se ressentir sur le chapitre précédent. Et je n'ai pas envies de faire d'autre chapitre de mauvaise qualité simplement pour avoir quelque chose à mettre en ligne.

- La 2ème c'est que je vais malheureusement à l'école comme tout le monde et que si je veux arrivé à avoir l'orientations que je veux il faut que je mettent un peu plus au travaille, parce que un petit quart d'heure par soir pour une élève de seconde ça fait vraiment peu donc ça veut dire moins de PC.

- Et enfin la 3ème raison c'est que j'ai quelque problème de santé qui m'empêche d'allé sur le PC par moment et que ça peut arrivé n'importe quand et malheureusement ça m'arrive assez souvent donc ça diminue beaucoup mon temps de PC. Ca plus les 2 autre raison ça fait beaucoup.

Donc j'espère que vous arriverez à patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui arriveras sûrement dans très longtemps et je m'excuse encore une foi. 

Miss serpentard


End file.
